Afara
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Kurama is put up 2 a blind date for Kayko's V. Day dance. But his past starts to haunt him. And there is something that he doesn't understand about his date. She looks and fights like his Afara does. What's up with her? Please Read & Review


Afara

I DO NOT OWN YYH!

Chapter 1

Kurama's Past

This was going to be interesting. It was the night before Valentines Day. Yusuke and his friends were at his house talking about the Valentine's Day dance Keiko was having at her friend's house. Her friend had a large house and it was the perfect place to throw a party. But all the guys had dates and it went like this:

Yusuke and Keiko

Hiei and Botan

Kuwabara and Yukina

Kurama and ?

Yusuke and Keiko were together because at this time they were finally dating. Keiko is perfect from him, she keeps in check when the time calls for it, but they love each other more than anything, even though they won't admit it openly.

Everyone could have been mistaken, but they believed that something was going on between Hiei and Botan. No one questioned it because Yusuke won't admit it but Hiei freaks him out with the death glare he gives him if he talks about him and Botan. So no one pressed the subject in fear of Hiei's unknown wraith.

Kuwabara and Yukina are close friends. They act like a couple but aren't officially going out yet. Everyone is hoping that they do. Well all except Hiei.

But Kurama on the other hand was on a blind date. He would not know anything of his date until he meets her at the party. He just hopes that she isn't a fan of his stalkish fan club. He just hoped that Keiko found him someone who's alright. But he wasn't to trilled about the part either. No one knew why, not even Hiei, and he was Kurama's best friend. They all believed that Kurama's heart belonged to another. They would never know how right they were until tomorrow night.

Yusuke saw Kurama starring into space. He felt bad for his friend but didn't bother him, thinking that Kurama just needs some space right now. But Kuwabara was going about how he was thinking about how to ask Yukina out. Hiei was just quiet, also concerned about his best friend. Yusuke was worried with Kurama's expression; he looked sad wit a mix of other emotions.

Hey is anyone listening to me! I need help here! Why are you guys all quiet? Aren't you all happy that tomorrow is Keiko's Valentines Day dance?" No one answered, lost in their own world. Kuwabara was pissed. "Hey you all could at least answer me! You all make it seem like there is a funeral tomorrow!"

"Kuwabara, everyone's tired, there's a lot on mind. Just shut up for once. I'm going to bed. Its getting late. " Yusuke said getting up. Kurama did the same.

"Yusuke is right, tomorrow is a big day, I suppose. I'm going home, see you all tomorrow." Kurama walked out before anyone had said anything. Everyone left just looked at each other.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at the walking away Kurama and looked back at his friends.

"Just leave it be baka." Hiei said in his usual cold and heartless tone.

"What did you call me short stuff." Yusuke began to push Kuwabara out of his house.

"It's way to late for you to be starting stuff Kuwabara. Go home and let me sleep." Yusuke said as he shut the door on kuwabara's face. Yusuke was about to kick Hiei out of the house but to find out hhe had already left. "Now to go to sleep." He said as he crashed onto the couch not being able to make it to his bed.

* * *

Kurama's mind was in distress. On his way home all he could think about was his past life. Yoko's life and the people he loved and lost. No one would believe that Yoko being as heartless as he was had someone. Someone who he loved more than anything in the world. He gave his life to save her.

* * *

Flashback

"Hey Yoko what are you thinking about? You know if you think to hard your gonna hurt yourself." A girl with long beautiful flowing hair and pericing dark blue eyes giggled as she wrapped her around around Yoko's neck.

"Its nothing to over concern yourself, love." Yoko said still deep in thought. She tightened her grip a bit.

"Still thinking of Kuronue?"

"Yes, a little but I was also thinking of you, Afara." He said turning in he seat he sat in to face her. She smiled and he smiled back. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you."

* * *

"Shuichi?" He jumped at the voice, he was so lost in his memories he didn't even sense his mother. He looked at her.

"Oh hello mother." He said trying to put on a fake smile. She noticed it.

"Shuichi what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Its nothing to be concered of." She frowned.

"How are your friends doing?"

"They are fine. There is a dance tomorrow over at Keiko's friend's house." His mother smiled and laughed a bit.

"Ah that is right, tomorrow is Valentine's day. Did you find a date?" Kurama nodded. His mother smiled in happiness. "Do you know her? Do you like her. Sorry my son, I just got a bit excited."

"It's ok mother I can understand your excitement. I don't know the girl so I do not know if I like her. Keiko said that this girl is her best friend."

"That's good to hear. If the girl is a friend of Keiko she much be very nice. Keiko is such a sweet girl. But if you like her friend, make sure you bring her home so I can meet her." His mother smiled, Kurama nodded but then began to stare off into space. "Shuichi, my son, there is something wrong. Is it about that Afara girl you told me a while ago?" She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Kurama looked at his mother in shock but smiled, she knew him better than anyone else.

"I cannot hide anything from you mother." She smiled.

"Of course you can't, I gave birth to you, and I raised you all these years. Well I never really expected that you were a fox demon thief in your past life." (A/N: yes I kept it the same. I thought that it was a good idea to have Kurama tell his mother who he was. So she would not worry as much. She understands and doesn't think that he is crazy. She actually believes that humans aren't the only creatures walking around the human world. Don't know why I put this here but yeah sorry for interurrpting you. Lol.)

"Yes, it is about Afara. At first she was my best friend, Kuronue's girlfriend. But when he died he told me to take care of her. Or he was going to come back from the dead and kill me if I didn't. Wll after that Afara and i became really close. She was the first person I have ever loved."

"What happened to Afara?"

"One day we went walking on our anniversary, which happens to be tomorrow. We were attacked and to make a long story short. I died saving her life."

"She was truly the first one you ever loved? And tomorrow would have been another anniversary for you two and you don't want to forget her. I understand that you really care for her, but you never know with this friend of Keiko's. This girl could probably heal those wounds." Kurama shook his head.

"Mother, I don't even know if Afara is dead or alive. I want to see her again, for some reason this Valentine's Day dance, I can't get her out of my mind."

"You truly love her don't you?" He nodded. "I understand but there are times where you have to drop the past and look toward the future. Nothing good will happen to you if you dwell in your past. You look very tired; it's pretty late, go rest. Maybe things will get better in the morning." His mother kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.

"Thank you, mother and good night." He said as he hugged her back. They parted and she walked off. Kurama closed the front door and locked it. Kurama felt better, he had someone to talk to. He had gotten the weight off his shoulders; he then walked into his room. Without changing or getting ready for bed, he crashed on his bed. He was lying on his back. He stared at his ceiling for a little.

"Afara…" Then he fell asleep.

* * *

So how was it? I hope that this version is better than the last. I liked this one a lot more for some odd reason. But if you really liked the last one I guess I could put it back up. That's if every hates this one. Please no flames. If you don't like it don't say anything. Just never read this story again. Hope to have reviews. Till next time ja ne. 


End file.
